


Rain On Me

by beanstalks



Category: Emo the Musical
Genre: 200 word fic of them on wattpad, M/M, Nothing But Fluff Here Folks, RIP, WHO IS SHE, brad only stayed in prison for a night, i don't think jay and roz even have canon last names, i hope this does them more justice, i love them, i was vaguely inspired after i read a like, rain on me, they're gay, this shit is so soft, trinity doesn't exist, trinity? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanstalks/pseuds/beanstalks
Summary: Ethan sings a song he wrote about Brad, to Brad.





	Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeAMivyShipperAndIFloorIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeAMivyShipperAndIFloorIt/gifts).



> This was inspired by my gf and I having many long-winded conversations about how rain on me does NOT sound AT ALL like it's about Trinity. Then we went on Wattpad and found something that had the kind of i d e a of it but didn't do the boys much justice at all, so she urged me into writing this. That and our large ship of Ethan and Brad. That was also a factor.  
> happy six months, sunshine <3  
> Listen to rain on me while reading to get the Full Gay Experience!  
> I thought it was longer than it turned out to be so I might do some more at some point because MAN THIS FANDOM IS LACKING IN GOOD BRAD AND ETHAN FICS and I want to try my best to create some.  
> I hope this small fandom enjoys this fanfiction of a satire musical that was based in my city. I also hope I did these boys justice.

Ethan’s boyfriend would argue that the only good part of school was band practice. Ethan, however, would tell you that although it’s the _best_ part, it is not the _only_ good part. Bradley was just being melodramatic. While it was a struggle to try and get him to go to school most days, Ethan had had to deal with his dramatic lump of a boyfriend for eight months, so there was barely anything he couldn't get Brad to do with a few simple reminders.

 

Fortunately, days with band practice were always easier. After the old stunts with booking every second of spare time in the band room for their own band, the rules had changed slightly. Now they had two days of rehearsal a week, which was much less pressure for the four of them, especially with their extra-curricular activities. Tuesdays and Thursdays were therefore both the boy’s favourite days of the week. There was something for both of them to look forward to, something to motivate them into doing _some_ kind of work so that time would pass quicker. And it did, usually.

 

The only thing that really put a damper on their Thursday was Bradley’s stress. He’d gotten much, _much_ better with his anger, but he seemed to stress pretty much the same amount. He didn’t like letting Ethan help him, either, which was rather irritating. Today’s issue was their song for their next big performance. It was in two weeks, which was plenty of time to brainstorm and then perform, but Brad was _determined_ to get a song as soon as possible. So he’d ordered the three of them to write a song. He hadn’t specified what type of song or anything, just _a song_.

 

The performance was for Brad’s hero, Doug Skeleton. He’d never grown out of idolising the man, even after he’d lied blatantly. It had taken him a while to forgive, but his short night in prison had certainly helped him mature tenfold. Ethan had watched him grow a lot after that day. He was still very much the angry emo boy he’d met, just more refined. Less like a huge mess and more like boyfriend material.

 

So, of course, when the hot emo who was improving but needed some support asked Ethan out, his first reaction was a very breathless ‘wh- um, yes?’ and then a multitude of apologies and grinning blushes from both sides (though one was less obvious).

 

As far as Ethan knew, Brad hadn’t written a song for their small performances. He was busy being the ‘band manager’ or whatever. Ethan wasn’t too bothered. He liked songwriting! Especially when he was inspired.

 

He’d tuned out Brad’s incessant stress-ranting after a while, leaving Roz and Jay to listen. He’d heard enough about their performance to last a lifetime. Ethan had been so lost in his thoughts about his and Brad’s most recent eight-month anniversary, how Brad had held his hand all through the outright terrible movie they’d gone to see, and how they’d laughed and joked and disrupted both the entire movie theatre and the entire restaurant, that he’d completely spaced out and jumped when he heard his boyfriend’s signature ‘Ethan voice’, as Jay had coined it. It was just a softer tone, but Jay loved to make fun of them both for it. He blinked himself out of his reverie and looked up at Brad with wide eyes, tilting his head in confusion.

 

“Alright! Ethan’s going first.” He announced, smirking at Ethan’s scoff. He sat down and leant back, crossing his arms and grinning cheekily. Ethan couldn’t help but see the three of them and remember the first time he performed for them. It was one of the most nerve-wracking things he’d ever done, but also the most rewarding. They’d all been so much scarier. Roz was still kind of scary, but she had an unbelievably soft side for her teammates, which made her loved by many. Jay was, well… Jay. Every bit a follower of authorities, but this time better ones than just Bradley. He and Jimali had formed a strong drumming-based friendship which blossomed into a relationship, and he’d handled the whole prospect of teen parenting much better than anyone had expected. And Brad, who’d been pretty much anything Ethan could ever want. Strong, supportive and deep into the same music as him. That, and he was kind of an endearing dumbass.

 

He sat down and put his pick in his mouth before gently grabbing his guitar. It was a newer one, Brad had gotten it for him for their four-month anniversary. Ethan had tried to get him to take it back because he’d only just made a small poem for him, but Bradley had insisted. Brad’s parents were far from poor, so he liked to use every chance he got to use as much of their money as they’d let him. It was a custom acoustic guitar, with a beautiful soft sound and the initials B&E engraved into the back of it with a heart. Brad knew how much he liked classic guitar sound, as cool as electric was.

 

Ethan took a deep breath in and out, making eye contact with Brad and sharing a gentle smile with him before beginning to strum.

 

It was something he’d written with Brad in mind. Something that he felt perfectly explained their relationship. It was just the right mix of soft and edgy, making it a love song perfect for an emo. Perfect for Brad. It had a theme of a storm, which Brad was. He’d come into his life and turned pretty much everything upside down. At first, he’d been scary, but eventually, Ethan got used to the storm. He’d invited it into his life. He wanted the storm to tear his world apart. The storm was gentle to him, destroying his surroundings but simply raining on him.

 

He wanted Brad’s problems to be his as well. He wanted to be completely open and allow them to be shared. He wanted to be supported and to support him in return. He invited the rocks and debris and issues in with the storm. He’d love to stay and be with the storm for as long as possible with no interference. Despite the bad things that were happening to him, he still called the storm to rain on him, to be in his life.

 

Ethan sneaked a glance up at Bradley and met his eyes. His boyfriend was smiling at him, the easily recognisable emotion of love written all over his face. They’d always communicated best through song. Whenever either of them had too much to deal with, they’d both sit down and write a song together. Their lyrics and melodies flowed together as they worked through their issues. He could see how touched Bradley was simply by his expression. His eyes gentle and his form relaxed. He continued to strum.

 

_I’ll be weak enough for you if you’ll be strong enough for me_

_Come on and rain on me_

That part was probably the most meaningful. Brad had always quietly considered himself ‘not good enough’ for Ethan, even after they got together. He didn’t admit it until a few months into their relationship, and the second that he did, Ethan quietly took Brad into his arms and stroked his hair. There was no verbal acknowledgement, they just enjoyed each other’s company until Ethan’s leg fell asleep and they had to move. This was a little joke at the fact that Brad could ever consider himself not enough. A joke about Ethan having to ‘stoop’ to Brad’s level. In return, Brad would have to be strong enough to support someone whose entire life had just been flipped around by the storm (or Brad himself).

 

Ethan put his guitar down and smiled when a small round of applause was given for him. He then packed the instrument away gently and took a seat next to his boyfriend. As Jay and Roz fell into their own easy conversation, Brad made eye contact with Ethan.

 

“How long were you keeping that from me?” He asked, a lax smile on his face. Ethan shrugged.

 

“Not too long. I hope His Majesty, Ruler of The Band enjoyed it.” He feigned a bow, cheeky grin ever-present.

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Brad scoffed, rolling his eyes. After a gentle nudge from Ethan, he sighed and relented, resting a hand on Ethan’s and meeting his eyes again. “I loved it. I just wish you would’ve told me you’d done something for me so I could return the sentiment.”

 

“Ah, well- You don’t _have_ to. I just felt inspired,” Ethan said quietly, eyes tracing his boyfriend’s familiar features. “You still coming over tonight?”

 

“‘Course I am. Haven’t really got anywhere else to go, have I?” Brad let out a dry chuckle. Ethan sighed and rested his head on Brad’s shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort. He wished he could help more when it came to his boyfriend’s parents. They were undoubtedly the main reason that Brad was as broken as he was, so he resented them. All he could do now was try and support him as best he could. Brad squeezed Ethan’s hand, a silent ‘thank you’.

 

They were interrupted from their quiet moment by a wolf whistle. Brad’s head jerked up from where he’d relaxed it onto Ethan’s and he glared at Jay, finger pointed in a scolding motion. Roz and Ethan erupted into laughter, while Brad rolled his eyes.

 

\------------------------------

 

The walks home from band practice were always calm and peaceful. It was usually just Ethan and Brad. They’d swing their interlocked hands and talk about whatever came to mind. It was usually something about that day, or what movie Brad wanted to watch when they got home. Their movie watching had started off as Brad losing a bet causing them both have to watch Legally Blonde together, but then they both developed a soft spot for ‘chick flicks’, so any time Brad came over (which was often), they’d find some new weird movie to watch.

 

On that day’s walk home, Ethan had to cross the road after he saw a husky jumping up over a fence with excitement, and then they both spent at least ten minutes petting the dog. It wasn’t until Brad finally reminded Ethan that the sun was beginning to set that he could be torn away from his new best friend.

 

By the time they wound up back at Ethan’s, both were significantly coated in dog fur but happy. Then again, they were rarely unhappy in each other’s company. Eventually, the two of them were curled up on Ethan’s bed, Ethan’s head resting on his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as Brad’s fingers brushed through his hair. These were the moments that they treasured. No words were needed to express how they felt toward the other. Doug Skeleton was playing quietly in the background, and Brad let out a soft sigh. Ethan shifted and laid next to Brad, meeting his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry if the song was too much. I just got to thinking about you and how you’ve changed my life, and I felt… Inspired I guess? I know we can’t use it at the performance because it’s not really our band’s ‘image’ but-” He was cut off as a hand caressed his jaw, and lips met his.

 

“You don’t have to apologise, angel. I loved it,” Brad said, thumb stroking along Ethan’s cheekbone. “You put a lot of thought into it, and it was perfect.” Ethan smiled, pressing his forehead to Brad’s.

 

Sometimes storms are good.


End file.
